A New Encounter
by hanyougothgirl
Summary: This is an interesting story, Train meets a girl that looks some what like Saya and even the names sounds alike, well what happens when Train fins out that the girl is not just anyone, but actually is related to Saya! Well read and find out! TrainXOC
1. INTRODUCING Saiya Tanaka!

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat

Train was just walking when he saw her, "Saya? No, impossible", he continued walking, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her,that he was sure, she even was wearing that tacky Kimono.

"Hey!"

Train heard a voice, "why do you keep looking at me, huh?!", Train who wasn't suppose to talking to anyone kept quiet and ignored it, "I know you hear me!", Train then looked behind himself, it was the girl. She was looking right at him. She walked up to him, "why are you…", she trailed off, she looked at his collar bone, she then grabbed his hand and ran into an ally, "HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!", yelled Train

"Stop yelling!", said the girl, "you know, number, your real smart coming to this town alone without your number posse", _did she just say **number **posse_, he thought.

"This town isn't any normal town, you see, this town **hunts** numbers, in fact, what're you, thirteen or something?Oh yeah, you're probably number one on the list."

"Look lady, I'm not a number anymore", said Train.

"Oh yeah, then what's that little number sign on you, Mr. Smart Ass?"

Train's eye twitched, "uh huh, I think our little talk here is finished", but as he said that bullets flew through the air, but of course, he blocked them with his Hades.

"Hey I thought you were an Ex number, what's with that pistol your carrying", she said backing up.

"Well it's to protect myself from things like this happening Mrs. Sherlock", he said grabbing her hand and running.

"Oh, well then…hey I have to go...I just remembered something", she said letting go of his hand, "I left my gun at the shop, I'm going to go get it!"

Train stopped and looked in the direction she ran, "the idiot, that's the same direction the bullets were flying from", he than ran right after her.

Where the girl was she…was already captured, "little lady, what are you doing here all alone?",said a gangster.

"HEY WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SHOOTING RANDOMLY IN AN ALLY LIKE THAT!",yelled the girl.

"Well, we were just trying to get you out, but we didn't know we would get this lucky, I mean you running straight to us and all", the gangster said.

"Hey, dude, look I'll give you three strikes and that's all", the girl said with her hair in her face.

"Aw sweetie, I and my buds just want to have some fun with you", he said with the other laughing in the back.

"Three."

"Besides what's a pretty little thing like you being out on a night like this, when all the fun is out there in the festival?"

"Two."

"Oh boy, she's hot, look at her breast man, can't wait to suck on tho-"

"ONE", she said as her eye twitched, she then stomped on the guys foot and as the guy let go of her and cried in pain the guy who said the last comment was on the floor, but then you heard a gun shot.

The guy who got his foot stepped on said, "Look Missy, we all had a long night and we all want some, so I suggest-"

"I SUGGEST that you leave me alone, before you won't have any feet anymore, and oh", she said as she looked at his pants, "and that little small wiener wont satisfy me..."

"Oh that's it, this whore is dying now", he shot of the gun as the girl closed her eyes, but then she thought _I could have sworn I heard TWO gun shots just now…_she opened her eyes and saw Train on the roof top standing, he than jumped down, "leave the crazy lady alone."

The girl's eye twitched again, "crazy?"

The stunned men all ran away; Trained turned around then and as he helped her up he said, "you know how to piss a guy off, don't you?"

Ignoring that comment she said,"As expected from a number", she brushed herself off.

"What do you mean?",Train asked confused, "he just missed…"

"Uh huh, sure", she said and picked up two bullets, "then tell me why there are two?"

Train got quiet, "how do you…", she smiled and giggled, "I heard it of course silly, how else?"

_But I shot it at the same time he did, it sounded like the same bullet, I know it did, she isn't a normal girl, no, not at all, I mean how could sh-_, his thoughts were interrupted, "what are you pondering about over there, oh and hey what's your name?"

"Oh um Train", Train paused why did he tell her his name, he's been telling everyone in this town his name was Bob.

"Oh OK, well I guess ill be seeing you... number" she said walking away.

"Hey I just told you my name, use it!" yelled Train getting irritated.

The girl laughed and said, "sure whatever"as she walked away.

"Hey I didn't catch your name!" said Train calling after her.

"Saiya!" she yelled back.

Train's heart stopped, _did she just say Saya….she couldn't have…could she be._

"S-A-I-Y-A TANAKA!"

_Saiya__ Tanaka__…I see…_

Train went to sleep that night on a roof top, and for the first time in what seemed like ages, he dreamt of the past.

IManaweOMePerSoNaReNtIcAntBelIeVehoWaWeSoMethiSturNedOUtObEhUHcHicKeNmOnKeYHeLLYeAh!!!!!!!!!!

Hey people, so anyway I hope you liked it, please tell me if you did and I will write more, thank you!!!!!(b/n:most of all if you do, you will get a cookie from me!)


	2. Mysterious Blacksmith

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat

Train didn't know why he was staying so long in that town, in fact, he doesn't even stay a week with so many people in one town, but everyday since he met Saiya he keeps having old dreams, he even dreamt of Eve and Sven.

_I wonder how there doing, I wish that I knew because knowing them there probably in some kind of danger._

Train shook his head and began to walk to the market, he was extra careful to not show that he was a number, but he walked around frequently. Train never talked to anyone though; talking to someone, will get you attached to them, just like some how he was attached to Saya and now this new girl.

When he got into the market he bought milk, the cashier never asked him his name before and if he did he wouldnt tell, the name, of course, he'd use would be Bob if he did, but that name usually makes people standoffish. (B/n: hey I feel like your talking about me, since my name IS bob and all)

He thanked the clerk and walked back outside, then he thought, _didn't she say that she had a gun, in this town, maybe…_

He mentally slapped himself, "snap out of it, its best if you never see her again anyway…but why am I so curious to know just who she might be."Train drank the rest of his milk and walked into a blacksmith shop.

"Howdy young man, lookin' for a gun", said an old guy at the desk.

"No, I just have some questions", answered Train.

"Shoot"

"You see a girl about this tall, tacky kimono and well she supposedly held a gun here"

"If you talking about Saiya she left town not to long ago, said she had business"

"I see"

"Are you a boyfriend, well if she comes back I'll tell her tha-"

"No, no... thank you I'm fine, thank you for your time"

"Hey son what's your name"

"Bob"

"…"

_Knew that would happen, well I better get going; it's probably a good thing that I don't meet up with her…_

He got distracted by the man, "Hey Bob, I'll tell Saiya you came on by, you hear, and oh that pistol your wearing, looks like its been cracked before, I can fix that…"

"Oh you mean, you…", Train was confused, he hides his Hades well, unless you mean that time Saya saw it but, "no I'm fine, I don't use this old thing anyway"_ ugh that hurt to say that –mentally crying-_

"Look Bob if that's really is your name, I'm not asking, I'm telling, seeing that beautiful revolver right there…just me touching it will be good enough for pay, or…are you keeping something away from me", said the guy teasing.

"Yeah, but you see…I…", said Train, knowing that if he saw his Pistol he'd know he was a number and there be no stopping people from shooting at him.

"Let me see it son, you ain't gonna disrespect an old guy like me are ya", he said jumping over the desk and taking out a cigar.

_I'm getting the felling you aren't old at all, damn, what am I going to do, I cant let him see it, maybe I can run, but that'll cause too much suspicion, maybe I can…_

"You ain't got nothin' to hide, I mean if you aren't a number that is…", the guy said with one eye open leaning on his desk.

"Oh no sir, not me, If I get my hands on one of those numbers I would kill them, well at least try…", said Train bluntly_, Aw man it hurts so bad –mentally crying harder-_

"Oh well I give up, I mean Saiya warned me about a guy your age that might come in here, said he has a busted up gun and that if I loved her like a granddaughter I'd help him out, I mean I would, even if he WAS a number", he said closing both eyes this time while lighting his cigarette. "What do ya say huh?"

"Oh I see…", Train said understanding that the guy just wants to help, _but what if he's lying, what if I'm playing right into his trap, damn I'm hungry._

The man stuck the cigar in his mouth, "Are you hungry why don you stay the night, here let me see that gun and you can stay here and eat all you want", then he paused, "FOR FREE!" added the man.

Train grinned, "Hey that's all you had to say", Train then handed him the gun.

The old man examined it, "jeez number, what you get yourself into with this thing, it's so worn down"

"You look like your about to cry…" said Train utterly confused that a grown man would cry over someone else's gun.

"I am crying, I'll be right back, there's food in the kitchen", he began walking away, "poor child", he said talking to the gun, "The bullets are nice and shiny though!"

_Who is that man…? _"Well doesn't matter to me…food, kitchen, NOW", Train walked in the kitchen, he looked around, _even though he's the only blacksmith in this town, he isn't rich_.

"Whoa, his fridge is stocked though", Train got Ramen noodles and ate them, "I can't live like this, I'm going to find Sven, I'm sure he'll welcome me back with open arms!"

"Who?" said the old man out of no where.

"…"_,how'd he manage to sneak up on me like that, I didnt notice until 6 seconds before he spoke, damn I need to train more (_B/n:AHAHAHAAHAH TRAIN!!!!)(A/n: shuddup…)

"Aw and it works on everyone, but then again you're a number so you must have heard me a mile away!", said the man laughing.

"Um yeah, what's your name, because I might just settle for old man", Train swallowed what was left in his bowl.

"I could say the same for you,but then again, I could call you 13….or even Black Cat, huh, oh my name is Koshimoto", said Koshimoto laughing.

"No, call me Train"

"Ok Black Cat"

"What is up with you people, I give you my name yet you use what you want"

"I'm sorry, you don't like being called a cat"

"…well"

"I mean your known to be giving bad luck to everyone you come around to"

"Well it seems like that, but…"

"Uh huh, sleep boy, you need rest, I'm sure you'll probably leave early in the morning without a 'goodbye', that's why I'm going to finish your gun tonight, and oh", he said walking away, "I reckon Saiya went to Bracchio _City__."_

___But that's the city…_

_"Hey you better get to rest", he smiled, "Saiya said you better not stand her up ahahaha", then he disappeared._

_Train went outside and stared at the sky, "Saiya, who are you…"_

_WHAOOOOOOReNtYouSopRoUdOfMeCaUsEisUrAMpRoUDoFmYSelfImEaNiNEvERkNeW!!!!_

_Narrator: Well I hope you liked it I believe that I am going to write more and all you have to do is comment (b/n: ~eating a pickle~) is that all you'll ever eat? (B/n: I eat cookies don't I?) ~sigh~…yes that you do…._


	3. Travel Partner, TRAVEL!

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat

Train woke up at 2:00 in the morning and since he's considered a black cat, you couldn't hear him walk around the shop and you couldn't see anything but his shadow.

In 10 seconds flat he found his gun and left his letter he had written the night before. Train examined his gun, it was perfect! There wasn't a scratch, no dent, just like when he first got it.

He saw the guy sleeping next to it and he just left without a word. He went to the market first and got milk, the same clerk was there which was surprising, but this time he talked, "boy if I had a nickel for every time you came in here and just bought milk, I'd be richer than Koshimoto!"Train stared and well the curiosity got the better of him so he asked, "That old man is rich?"The guy laughed and said, "yeah, but he ain't no old guy, because you see, un-like me and the other men in this town, HE NEVER LIKES TO LOOK YOUNG! In fact he's younger than I am."

"What the hell…"nearly shouted Train.

"What?" said the guy not sure what he just said.

"I said…I like snails", said Train covering up.

"Oh well, next time you see that _old man_, tell him he should stop buying every food particle he passes, he's gonna get FAT", the guy laughed and checked Train's milk out, "hey, how long you staying in this town."

"I'm leaving, now", said Train walking out the door.

"Well OK, nice knowing you…hey wait you didn't pa-", the guy looked down and saw the money, _that wasn't there before was it?_ "Hey boy…"he looked up again and he was gone, "you paid to…much…"

Down the street you heard sirens going off, "I wonder who they're here for now…"the guy opened up the money and saw a cat face with the number thirteen, "Well I'll be, I met a number today…"

Down the street on a fence sat Train drinking the last of his milk, "I see they caught up…", he heard the sirens getting closer, "they sure know how to ruin a good conversation, I wasn't finished asking questions", Train looked in the direction of the market and saw the clerk walk outside, the clerk pointed to the opposite direction Train went, "Hey", he looked at stray cat that walked passed, "I think he likes me", Train smiled and jumped and ran into the town again, but not before he drew a cat face on the bottle that said 'Try again slow pokes', the police found it and one of them broke the bottle in there hands, but there was no blood, "let's trash this town for answers."

**_Dear old guy,_**

**_Thanks for helping me, but there's one thing I ask, some weird guys are following me, some how it's like there tracking my scent or something, doesn't matter, well get out and get the clerk at the market, hide everyone and leave, there probably already here, and I fear since I stayed to long it might be too late, ..well I can here the sirens not to far away sOOoOo…HEY OLD GUY, I KNOW YOU AIN'T NORMAL SO GET YOUR STUPID ASS AND SHOOT THOSE GUNS!!!!!!!_**

**_P.S. thanks for the gun._**

Koshimoto looked at the little cat face and laughed and then three seconds later the police busted in, "tell us, you see a number anywhere!"

Koshimoto laughed and said, "And If I did", he grabbed a cigarette box and put a hat on.

"Then were taking you in for custody"

"Jeez I'm sure Black _Cat_ couldn't have done anything that bad could he?"he lighted it up and put it in his mouth.

"What are you saying, all numbers are evil especially **_Black Cat_**", said one of the police officers.

"Really because I was just starting to like him, and now your going after him, I think I'm going to have to stop that", he said as he picked up a box.

The police officers all took out there guns, one shouted, "PUT WHATEVER YOUR HOLDING DOWN AND COME WITH US!"

"You killed some of the people in this town, I'm not sure if you remember me or not... but", he put the cigar on the floor and it caught fire, "The name I use in this town in Koshimoto, but you probably remember me as", he took out a machine gun, "Kurochikei."

One of the police guys said, "That's a girly na-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP I LIKE MY NAME!!!!!!!!"

The clerk was running to the black smith shop, but all he heard were gun shots, he stopped in mid-track and saw dead bodies as he entered the shop, he whispered, "Mr. Koshimoto…"

There was Kurochikei waving with another cigarette in his mouth, "hey, how's it going?"

"What happen here, well you see they tried to kill me…SO I KILLED THEM INSTEAD…it's as simple as that"

Then the police officers started getting up, Kurochikei was pissed and he shouted, "Rei get behind my desk."

"But what's that going to do!"

"Old man, get behind that desk, its bullet proof"

Rei nodded and realized there was no door so he had some problem getting behind it. _Doesn't he know and old guy like me can't jump._

Then gun shots flew threw the air and Kurochikei pushed him behind it, "there's a door under there get out and run!"

Rei nodded and went through it, up on the floor, Kurochikei was going mad, "you guys got some hard skin, No matter I know something that ain't hard", he shot a police officer five times where the sun don't shine.

"What the…what the fuck _are_you people?" said Kurochikei utterly confused/wondering/

"I told you there were weird", said a voice in the dark, Train jumped down, "I see you can't kill them anymore than I can."

"Well if you couldn't kill them, what makes you think I could?!"

Train whispered, "Everyone who was left alive are out of town now…"

"How did you get everyone to leave, there more stubborn than mules"

"I told then that if they didn't kill you, I would and took out my gun and randomly started shooting!" said Train laughing.

"Has anyone ever told you're an idi-?"

"YOU GUYS GOING TO STOP TALKING NOW!" shouted a…should be dead police officer.

Train examined the guy and then looked at Kurochikei, "Man you shot him there? Dude, his wife is going to be pissed…"

The police officer got mad and shot at Train, Train blocked them all.

"NO WONDER YOUR GUN WAS SO MESSED UP!", screamed Kurochikei about to shoot Train himself.

"Look those dents and that scratch wasn't from this kind of stuff, you should know that…" Train paused, "It was from a battle long ago."

"You sound like you 50 years old…"

"No I was going to break out in a story but thanks moment ruiner (A/n: I know this isn't a word but…it's ok) and just how old are YOU?"

"Nonya…"

A police officer yelled, "TRAIN PAY ATTENTION, TRAIN HEARTNET COME WITH US!"

"SHUT UP", Kurochikei and Train shouted at the same time.

Train pointed his gun at him, but Kurochikei was already on top of the guy with a gun in his mouth , "Can't you see were having a nice little conversation, rude people like you need to die, I CANT STAND RUDE PEOPLE!"

"Don't kill him now; he's just doing his job…" Train said pointed his gun at the window, "whoever it is there trying to kill me, there telling these guys to do it for them."

The police officer said, "And we'll risk our lives for them", he pulled out a bomb; ever thing in the city will be gone, including you! Sorry Miss, but Train Heartnet died un-expectedly."

Kurochikei eyes widened and said started packing food and guns then you heard him press the button, "Oh…crap..."

"No time", said Train really fast as he grabbed Kurochikei and ran faster than a human should be capable of.

They were halfway to the gate and the bomb went off, Train threw Kurochikei over the gate and jumped over the gate himself and grabbed him and ran.

_He really is a number,_thought Kurochikei.

Train stopped and turned around just to see a mushroom cloud, "damn there going to blame this on me again…"

"Oh so they do the damage and blame it on you?!" asked Kurochikei laughing.

"It's not funny, dang it, I'm hungry again...hey do you think the clerk got away?"

"No…That tunnel he went through was long…and he's too slow and it only took him just right outside the gate, he was old…and weak, I don't think anyone would have made it… but you…"

Train looked at the town, "look you travel with me and you put yourself in danger, I'm going to Bracchio _City__ so…"_

_"I'm going to", interrupted Kurochikei, " I finally found myself a home, and those __things__ruined it, I'm going to have my revenge and I also want to be the one to tell Saiya about it", said Kurochikei getting up, "Hey do you think all those people got away."_

_"Well yeah", Train laughed, "they ran so fast I don't think even __I_ could have caught up with them."

_Kurochikei laughed and said, "YOUR SO CUTE!!" he hugged Train's head, "you look just like my brother that died years ago!"_

_Train's eye twitched, "how...old… are you…"_

"Me?" Kurochikei pointed to himself, "Ha, I'm only 21!"

"But your so old looking", said Train.

"I had to keep my true identity hidden, those guys are looking for my father", _who is dead now_"probably want him just like they ant you, oh the answers to all your questions will be answered as we go on our journey!" Kurochikei threw his fist up.

_I don't know who this guy is, but I'm going to keep my eyes on him…_

"Come on Black Cat!" said Kurochikei walking away, "you keep sitting there and the crows will peck your head!"

Train got up, "I've heard that before…"

Train thought_,WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE!!!!!!!!_

BWAhAhAiMSoHaPyIgOtMyFiRsTREviewThEoTHeRdAytHAnKyOUsOmUchReViEweRYoUmADe mYdaY

Narrator: Alright, you see I couldn't have Train travel ALONE to meet Saiya I couldn't so I made 'old dude' come with hi and oh Kurochikei is a girls name aha, be quiet, don't tell him I said that he'd kill me, ~bows~ sorry if i did any bad grammer aha, im trying to get better! ANYWAY REVIEW AND I WILL WRITE MORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! B/n: I am Bob, HEAR ME ROAR!


	4. Travel along friends, TRAVEL ALONG!

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat

Train was…SICK AND TIRED OF THIS GUY.

Kurochikei wouldn't leave Train alone for five seconds, "Train, Train, Train, Train, do you hear me?"

Train stared at Kurochikei in annoyance, "Yes-I-do"

"Good because I was wondering If you have enough money", Kurochikei said smiling.

"No…why?" asked Train angrily.

"Oh. Really, well I used all we had back in that town…"

Train laughed insanely, "you what…?"

"I love you…"

"Aha…Kurochikei how on earth are we going to get to Bracchio city…without money!" yelled Train not telling that he's worried about the lack of milk.

Kurochikei sighed and smiled, "Oh calm down you silly goose, we can work for the money."

Train walked away, "I should have left you in that city!"

"But I would have been lonely!" Kurochikei said running after him.

"You work for the money; I'm going to get some milk"

"Are you gonna be a good kitty and beg for it or something?"

Train yelled back, "NO, NO I'M NOT GOING TO BEG…"

"Oh…well ok…"said Kurochikei wanting to see that.

Kurochikei and Train took different paths and while Kurochikei pulled out a gun he said, "I guess I better go get my self a job as a sweeper", then he said seriously, "I wonder how long its been since I've done a sweeper job, maybe I was ten, no thirteen", then he kicked a rock, "but they were so mean, my name, they'd end up making fun of it and I kill them…"

A guy who just happened to walk pass at that moment of time said, "Um sir if you want a job, I'll be willing to hire you…"

Kurochikei said excitedly, "Really! What?"

Train wasn't going to beg he was simply going to ask… "Hey girl…"

"Y-yes", said the girl blushing as she looked at Train.

"You know a place were I can buy some milk", Train said wondering why she turned red.

"Well u-um I could take you …" she smiled.

"No…I'm fine…besides it would take to long", said Train.

"We could ru-"

"No", Train said bluntly, "Never mind I'll find it myself…"

The girl sighed, and began to walk away.

_"I wonder..."_Train thought

"Hey girl, you can show me if you want, if you buy it for me as well", he wasn't sure if it would work.

"SURE!" the girl nearly screamed.

_"What is it with chicks…."_Train thought, "Let's go…"

The girl ran up to him and they walked up to the store, "Um here", she gave him the money, "I have to go, I hired someone to do something for me and I forgot…bye…"

Train watched her leave and bought his milk by himself, "that girl seemed suspicious…"

It was almost night time when Train arrived at the spot that he and Kurochikei had split up.

"Where is he…"Train got up and went back into town, He saw the girl running.

He decided to follow her, "Ok here sir", she gave the mysterious guy some money.

"Thank you sir for watching me today…" The girl began to walk away.

"No it's my job, besides I'm a very chivalrous guy…" the guy said.

Train scratched his head, "I've heard that saying before…"

"YOU THERE, ARE YOU THE ONE IM SUPPOSE TO KILL?" said Kurochikei out of no where.

Train face palmed, "who the hell are you!" said the guy wearing the coat.

"My name is…it's… you see it's…confidential!"

"That's the guy My Ex hired to kill me!" The women said crying.

"Aw dude you poor child, I don't wanna do this no more", Kurochikei said wiping a tear from his eye, "but I have to because it my job", then he took out his gun.

The other guy took out a suitcase, "…", Train was speechless.

"I won't let you harm this woman!" the guy shouted.

"But I have to kill her because it's my job", Kurochikei said stumping his foot.

Train sighed and jumped, "Whoa okay, everyone stop"

"Train?" said the Mysterious guy.

"Sven that's you right?" asked Train.

"Yeah it is…what are you doing here", asked Sven taking off his jacket.

"I was on my way to Bracchio city, you"

"Well ever since you left Eve and I…well we've just been traveling"

Then Kurochikei shot off his gun, "My bad, sudden urge to fire my gun…"

Then some guy fell right in front Kurochikei and he screamed and shot it twelve times, "Kill it, Kill it, Kill it!"

Train stared and said, "Its one of those cops…"

Sven said, "You got the cops after you!"

Train stared, "Its way more complicated then that"

Kurochikei shot his gun again, "Sorry…I felt left out…"

Train sighed and said, "Sven this is Kurochikei."

Sven pondered, "That's a unique name…"

Kurochikei smiled and said, "Isn't it beautiful, hey guy, lets travel together!"

Train shook his head, "I don't want to get Sven or Eve int-"

Eve interrupted him as she walked up, "Train since when can't we take care of our selves?"

"Nice to see you again too, princess", Train scratched his head, "well I can't stop you from coming, and I'd like to know why these cops are following us everywhere with more people it'd be…"

Kurochikei ran up and grabbed Eve, Sven and Train and ran off.

Even pulled out her book and said, "I guess were leaving the car behind?"

Sven cried a little and Train said, "Kurochikei, what makes you think you can carry us all to the next city…WITHOUT THE CAR!"

Narrator: seriously people you need to review cause like that's what keeps me writing! Anyway tell me what you liked or disliked but if you dislike a whole bunch of stuff ill probably act like I never read it :)


	5. Kurochikei's kindness

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat

"I can't believe you actually did it!" Train said surprised.

Kurochikei had taken them to the next town by himself, and not only running all the way there, but carrying Eve, Sven and Train along.

Kurochikei paused and said, "Yeah I know, I think…I…should…rest…good night…" Kurochikei collapsed on the floor.

"My beautiful car is GONE!" Sven said panicking.

Eve who was on Kurochikei back got off of him and said, "So Train why are you traveling with him", she pointed at Kurochikei, "and why exactly are you going to Bracchio city?"

"Well it's this girl…I mean, they have wonderful milk there, and hey I met Sven there, Aha", Train said loosing all composure.

"A girl, aw man", Sven said wiping a tear away, "The child's growing up"

"What a wonderful nap", Kurochikei said shooting up.

Train sighed, _"He only goes to sleep for30 seconds, damn, what the hell are you?"_

As If Sven had heard Train's thoughts he said, "Yeah what the hell are you?"

Kurochikei stood up, "I'm just a normal guy who just happens to sleep and wake up abnormally is all"

Sven stared at him, "Yeah…"

Train interrupted the awkwardness and said, "Sven you got some money", and he then gave him cat eyes, "I'm SOoooO hungry"

Sven cocked his eye brow and said, "sure um..."

Kurochikei crossed his arms, "Train you never do that to me!"

Train looked at Sven and Sven couldn't resist, "Sure what do you want, wait I don't have enough money for all of us!"

Train sighed and said, "You suck, I guess I'm going to have to-", Train little bell around his neck rang.

Kurochikei smiled and tackled Train, "Who's a good kitty", he began to scratch under his chin, "who's a good kitty"

Train just stared.

"You wanna play, huh kitty, kitty"

Once again Train just stAaAAaAred.

"You're so kawaii (cute)!"

Train's vain popped out of his head and he picked Kurochikei up and threw him.

Sven and Eve didn't know what to say about the scene which just happened, Train smiled at Sven and Eve, "Princess, Sven, shall we get going?"

Sven only nodded while Eve pulled out a book and began to read, "Good, I haven't had milk in three hours."

Kurochikei landed in a garbage can. "Train can be such a jerk sometimes, I wonder if he aimed for this garbage can", he got up out of it, "This isn't fair, I don't know how to find them, I guess I'll just sit here and wait for them to come and find me…"

Kurochikei drifted off to sleep, and in his dream, "Kurochikei, wake up, wake up!" a figure said, "Kurochikei you don't wake up and you won't get any breakfast!"

A young Kurochikei woke up and bumped his head with the little girl in front of him, "Gosh Saya, you're such a pain!"

A 6 year old Saya only smiled and laughed.

Kurochikei woke up, "damn…"

Kurochikei got up and began to walk down the ally, "I never liked to be alone…"

Kurochikei didn't understand why all of a sudden he was having old dreams, of old times, which he had frequently tried to forget.

A woman and a child walked pass, "No Billy, you can't have ice cream before dinner time!"

"But Ma, I really want some", the boy said, "Besides we always have the same thing every night, beans and lamb, I DON'T WANT NO MORE OF IT!"

The woman nearly cried, "Son you know it's hard times now, I don't have any money."

Kurochikei walked over and gave the little boy money , "Here, It's not much, but this should be enough to get you and you mother something pleasant tonight, hey and you can probably get some ice cream too."

The boy hesitated and took the money, "Sir um, I have no money to pay you back."

"I didn't ask for you to pay me back now did I, hey where's the little mans father?" Kurochikei said smiling at the woman.

"He's…um…well you see", the woman stuttered.

The young boy finished for his mother, "He left ma and me!"

Kurochikei had tears forming in his eyes, "you know what, take all my money", Kurochikei pulled out the money he had form the guy who hired him back in the other town, "Go ahead and buy yourself a house why your at it!"

The woman gasped and said, "I could never repay you what do you want"

Kurochikei smiled, "Nothing, just…. forget about your past", Kurochikei smiled and walked away, _"Yes forget the past because that's something that I can't do"_

Kurochikei giggled at himself, he then saw his arm twitched and he held it and dropped to the ground and his eyes changed to a weird black color, "ugh…"

The woman was about to run up to him, but he had said, "Get away, I'm fine, leave with the boy", the woman nodded and ran away with her son.

"ugh…", Kurochikei put his back on a wall and slid down, he closed his eyes and he saw a fire, "damn it all", he punched the wall and his hand went all the way through.

He laughed and got up and skipped away.

Train was once again eating bread crust, Sven and Train sighed, "How long it's been since we could only eat bread crust."

Sven sighed and answered sadly, "Not that long…"

Train dropped his head on the table and Eve looked up at the pathetic men and got up, "I guess we need more money, I'm going to get some"

"Yeah, hurry up princess", Train said eating another bread crust.

"Be careful Eve", Sven said worried.

"I will", Even then walked out the store.

Sven glanced at Train, "Tell me Train who is that long- haired guy."

Train leaned back, "You must mean Kurochikei, Oh, and well I don't know really, I know he isn't just anyone, the cops are after him as well, and he shoots a gun skillfully."

"I see"

"Why you ask?"

"Well he seems weird that's all, so why are you going to Bracchio again?"

"Saiya"

Sven shot up, "I thought she was dead!"

"She is…"

"What…?"

"This girls name is spelled S-a-i-y-a"

"How similar"

"I know…" Train got up, "I'm going to find Kurochikei, because I just remembered he has some money on him"

Sven nodded, "meet you back here"

Train nodded, "yeah, yeah"

Train walked out the store and saw Eve walk pass him, "What's wrong with you?"

"This city is… lets say the money isn't good", Eve said a little disappointed.

Train glanced at Eve and said, "You see the guy I was with earlier?"

Eve shook her head, "You threw him and after that I haven't seen a glimpse of him."

"Alright", Train ran away wondering if he didn't throw him in the dumpster like planned.

Kurochikei was hiding, "Oh no I gave away my money, Train is going to be upset with me, I guess I'll go to sleep for awhile then earn some to make up for it!"

He fell asleep once more and dreamt…

"Kurochikei look at me, I can fly!"

Narrator:AHAHhHHAHAHAHhaHAHHAhaHAh wasn't it beautiful tell me how many people are LOVING Kurochikei I am…even though I just made him up lol, so I was thinking the next chapter is going to be for Kurochikei then on to Bracchio city YAY!


	6. His past must be forgotten

Disclaimer: I do not own black cat

"Kurochikei look at me, I can fly", said Saya.

"Yeah but your still ugly, I mean a crow wouldn't fly in the winter, really Saya, it snowing and you'll catch a cold…", A young Kurochikei said angrily.

"Oh shut up!"Saya flew back down, but fell in the snow.

Kurochikei sighed and stared at the house window, "Where is you sister?"Kurochikei said curiously.

"She's sick, I miss her sOoOOo much!", Saya walked over to him, "Mom left the house 5 days ago and Dad is taking care of her, wow Kurochikei your hair is so white and pretty!"

Kurochikei narrowed his eyes, "I dislike your father…"

Saya gasped, "Why Kei-chan?"

"I told you to never call me that", Kurochikei tackled her.

"AH HELP!"Saya said giggling.

Saya's father ran down the steps and screamed and pushed Kurochikei off of Saya, "I told you never to touch my daughter, I don't care if my wife welcomed you in my house I'll never see you as one of my own you demon!"

Kurochikei wiped the snow off his face and sighed, "Yes sir…"

Saya was crying, "Daddy why you do that, we were just playing!"

Saya's father said, "Saya I told you to never be around him"

"But he isn't a demon, he's our older brother!"Saya screamed.

"Go in the house now…" Saya's father said angrily, "Saya I said now!"

Saya ran into the house, Kurochikei wanted to hug her, but he knew that his father wouldn't allow it, "I never want to see you around my daughter, my wife is dead and so therefore I can treat you the way I want to, you will forever sleep out side on this tree!"

Kurochikei was looking down but nodded, he clenched his fist and let a tear out and jumped in the tree, their father walked in the house and slammed the door.

Saya ran upstairs and cried in Saiya's arms, "Sister…?"Saiya asked.

"Its nothing Saiya, fathers is in one of those _moods_", Saya didn't like to make her sister worry, since she was always sick.

Saiya asked,"Sister is Kurochikei outside?"

Saya nodded and dried her eyes.

"I see…" Saiya sat up, "Mother isn't back yet?"

Saya shook her head and sighed.

"I feel better now, tell father I want to go out and play", Saiya said getting dressed.

Saya smiled and ran down stairs, "Father, father, Saiya said she's feeling bett-"

There Father was in the kitchen crying, "Tell Saiya I said no, your mother isn't coming back, she died sweetie…"

Saya didn't cry, she refused, she took an oath that day that she will never be unhappy, and make others happy as well, and she will become a sweeper and find the killer.

Saya walked up the stairs and smiled at Saiya, "Father said maybe next time"

Saiya smiled, "Like _that's_ going to stop me, come on help me!"

Saya laughed and they both jumped out the window, "Kurochikei you up there."

They both stood in front of the tree, "hello", they both said at the same time.

"What do you want", Kurochikei said behind them, Saya screamed and laughed.

"Your Dad doesn't know you're out here does he?"Kurochikei sighed and shook his head, "We can both get into trouble especially me, since Mother is dead…"

Saya closed her eyes and glanced at Saiya.

Saiya stared at the both of them and said, "Mother has died, but she planted this tree, and this tree comes back ever so often, in the winter it loses it's leaves and the summer it blooms and it even revealed me a brother…", she looked at the tree which was a cherry blossom tree that Kurochikei sleeps on, "Our mother is just like this tree isnt she, she bloomed in the summer and is gone in the winter."

The snow began to fall again and Kurochikei said, "Get in the house it's too cold out here, before we know it you might be dead to"

"Kei-chan, that was an awful thing to say!"Saya hit him on the head.

Saiya smiled and touched the tree which still had flowers falling.

Saya stumped her foot, "Saiya you're only 10 and you're saying such complicated things and YOU Kurochikei only months older than us, we've been together since we were 6 and I expect for us to all be happy now!"

Kurochikei rubbed his eyes and ran his finger through his hair, "actually you don't know how old I am, mother told me I was now officially 10, I could be age 30 for all you know",

"Wow Kurochikei you could be mistaken for a chick!"Saiya said laughing.

Kurochikei blushed and said, "No I couldn't!"

Saya laughed, "Kei-chan look you have white hair and red eyes….."

Saiya finished her sentence, "and you look like an angel!"

Kurochikei jumped in the tree and turned away so they couldn't see him, "Come on Kei-chan we love you, we love your hair long and pretty, and your red eyes, we like you the way you are silly"

Kurochikei sighed and touched the tree and said, "Mother was the first person who wasn't scared of me, she met me in this tree, I always watched you two"

Saiya pointed at him, "STALKER!"

Kurochikei jumped down, "I am not!"

Saya stared at him, "Finish your story"

Saiya jumped up and down, "Story time story time"

"Tell us why you have no family", Saya was utterly confused as of why someone would give away someone so PRETTY!

Kurochikei didn't like going to the past, "It's best to forget the past and move on"

Saiya got up in his face, "there goes your stupid saying again", she mocked him, "Its best to forget the past and move on…"

Kurochikei stuck his tongue out at her, "As I was saying…"

Saya's eye twitched, "will you finish the goddamn story already"

Saiya laughed and nodded really fast, "yeah!"

Kurochikei said, "Language children, language"

Saya sighed and made a face at him.

"Well I don't really remember, Mom was pretty, but dad, he…well"

Saiya bluntly said, "was ugly" and then Saya shouted immediately after, "Was smack!"

"NO!" Kurochikei yelled, "He looked just like me!"

Saya shook her head, "yeah he was definitely ugly…."

Saiya smiled, "yes very"

"I give up talking to you two idiots…"Kurochikei got up from the rock they were sitting on.

"No…ok skip that stuff, did mom find you on the cherry blossom tree?"Saya asked.

Kurochikei nodded, "Yes, I saw the color pink and-"

Saiya gasped, "oh my god Kei-chan…. are you…gay…."

Kurochikei just stared at her in wonder, "….NO! IM! NOT!"

Saya and Saiya giggled and ran away to the house and flew in the window.

Kurochikei sighed and walked under the blossom tree and sat underneath it, "I hope my life never changes…."Kurochikei sniffed the air, "Is that smoke…" he looked toward the house.

"Dad, why are you setting a fire, FATHER!" yelled a screaming Saya.

Then the house blew up, Kurochikei ran into the house and he rubbed his eyes, his eyes turned black and he could see everything, "Saya?"

Saya was in the corner holding her father, "Dad your an idiot, Mom wouldn't have wanted this…"

There father laughed like a crazy man, "Aha, Saya, you and you sister are so beautiful just like your mother you remind me so much of her, I needed to take all of our lives so we can all be together I thought you would want that!", He then picked up a knife, "lets go to hell together!"

Kurochikei jumped on his back and grabbed the knife and stabbed him in the chest and smiled, Kurochikei didn't know why he couldn't control himself, if he didn't he would end up killing Saya too.

He took the knife and stabbed himself deep in the arm, he looked at a frightened Saya and picked her up and looked at the steps, but then he looked up and the house was about to collapse, he ran outside and put her on the snow covered ground, he saw the house blow up again so he shielded Saya and glass flew in his back.

He got up and saw that the house was nothing but flames.

Saya screamed out to her sister's name, while Kurochikei stared at the flames repeating, "I'm so sorry..."

"YOU DAMN WELL BETTER BE SORRY WHERE THE HELL IS ALL THE MONEY AT!" said an angry Train shaking a sleeping Kurochikei.

Kurochikei eyes flashes open, "Um, Train, you see, someone stole it!"

Train shook his head and dropped him, "come on it's time to go to the next town…"

Kurochikei nodded and laughed and then got serious, "Train…"

Train turned around and looked at him, "IM HUNGRY!"Kurochikei fell on the ground rolling around holding his stomach.

Narrator: this chapter was to all the people confuzzled about Kei-chan, did this clear it up a little?

PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. A stupid filler

Disclaimer: I do not own black cat

Narrator: so like yeah I know its been awhile and your probably like what the heck woman…WELL IM GONNA TELL YOU WHAT HAPPEN!...I had writers block…I mean I was devastated I didn't know what to do, I looked at the story and I asked, "who's this train again", and then slapped myself…but that's besides the point…cause I figure hey, I'm just gonna write whatever pops up in my mind so here we go(I'd guess you'd call this a filler ~shrugs~), I just wasted minutes of you life and now the story is gonna be awesome YAY!....I hope….

WHERE WE WERE!!!

"So Train what does this, Saiya look like?" asked Sven

"She looks like your mom", Kurochikei said angrily.

You see Kurochikei has been upset for awhile, "Train why exactly did we skip that town?!"

"Kurochikei, calm down will you, the next city will be close any minute now", said Train sighing.

"You-didn't-answer-my-ques-tion!" said Kurochikei angrier

Sven shook his head and said, "What are you pregnant?"

"No, but your mom is", said Kurochikei staring at Sven.

Sven looked at Train as to say, "He's really pissing me off now"

Kurochikei threw his hands up in the air and said, "Oh mister one eye genius is mad at me huh, well I wasn't the one who _tried_ to make a pun on my lack of", his eye twitched, "sanity"

Train stared at Kurochikei, "maybe it wasn't good for him not to eat"

"Did you just figure that out now Train", said Eve walking beside Sven.

"Are you guys like…lovers or something", asked Kurochikei in a drugged out way.

Sven screamed, "NO, I'm 31 years old and Eve is 18!"(shuddup I made up an age because I don't know it…I even asked Google….didn't give me and answer ~cries a little~)

"You can work something out…I mean I'd approve…but the feds wouldn't, hey wouldn't this make you a pedophile…" said Kurochikei, then he paused and busted out laughing, "You're a pedophile!"

Sven rolled up his sleeves, and spitted out his cigarette, "Oh ill show you pedophile!"

"That what your mom said last night…." said Kurochikei getting all serious.

Train was enjoying this scene, "please stop this un- necessary argument", said an upset Eve.

Kurochikei stopped and said, "Why don't you drop this loser and go out with me huh, and real man."

Eve blushed and flipped her hair and began walking away, Kurochikei held his heart in rejection, "damn it all I'm hungry!!!!!!!!"

Train was amazed, "You need help Kurochikei, for one we don't have money and two…were in the desert…."

Kurochikei looked up at him, "don't…remind…me"

Train sighed and said, "Eve said we shouldn't have left the car…."

Kurochikei, "yeah blame it on the man who's gone crazy…"

"So you _admit _your crazy…" said Sven confused.

"No…No…..No….but your mom did", said Kurochikei shaking his head.

Sven's eyes twitched, "I swear, say one more thing about my mom and I'll…."

Kurochikei closed his eyes and passed out.

Train and Sven stood over him, "you gonna carry him", asked Train.

"Nope are you", asked Sven.

"I just asked you to carry him…"

"But I don't want to…"

"Well me either…I carried hi last time remember"

Eve's hair turned into that fist thingy and picked up Kurochikei, "Only 4 more hours, 16 minutes and 3 seconds until we meet the next town, so please keep walking…"

Train and Sven nodded and kept walking, "Hey guess what guys, guess what", said a supposedly knocked out Kurochikei, "were…being followed aha"

Train cursed and said, "Sven, neither you or Kurochikei are well enough to fight"

Sven was about to protest but nodded and ran off with Eve, Kurochikei got out of Eve's hair and pulled out a gun, "I might be hungry and hallucinating , but I'm more than capable to shoot a guy in…the head or toe whatever floats there boat…"

Train shook his head and Eve held Sven from fighting and flew away with him.

Kurochikei sighed, "you know what we need, some good hardcore music in the back ground.

Train laughed and pulled out his Hades, "man you really are something…"

Kurochikei gasped, "know I'm not…I'm Kurochikei!"

"Sure…", then a random guy came out wounded, "they…told me…told me to, to give you this…"

Train to the note and read it, the only thing it said was, "BOOM!"

Train sighed and the guy got on his knees and held his chest.

Kurochikei smiled, "Oh dude, this guys ticking…wait a minute…."

Train read the note out loud, "boom…", and just as he said that the guy who had a bomb in his chest blew up.

~the end~

Narrator: up so like this is the end of my story…how you like it hm?

NAH just kidding I didn't like this chapter much but the next will be better, I mean I didn't plan this chapter out soOoooO THAT'S why it sucked out loud, but it will get better if you love me and the story you will stay!!!!!!!!! And review………


End file.
